The Amazing Race: Sonic Edition
by CharmyNutty
Summary: 10 Sonic teams of 2 compete to race around the Sonic universe to win 1'000'000 golden rings. Can they work with each other well, and who will take home the grand prize? Read and find out.
1. The Race Begins

(We see a panda wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and a ear piercing. She used to be a HTF OC, now she is a Sonic OC. She is both. Anywho's, we see her standing on Act 1 of Whale Island)

Chloe: Good evening, i am Chloe the Panda, and i am standing here in Act 1 of Whale Island. The first level in Sonic Heroes. 10 Sonic teams of 2 will race around the Sonic Universe for 1'000'000 golden rings.

(We now see 20 Sonic characters standing behind Chloe, not saying a word, nor moving)

Chloe: These are the 10 teams that will compete for a million golden rings. From left to right, they consists of...

TEAM 1: SONIC AND TAILS

RELATIONSHIP: BEST FRIENDS

Chloe: Sonic and Tails. The main characters, and best friends. They have known each other for a long long time y'know.

(We see Sonic and Tails in a pre-show interview, you know, what you see in other reality shows)

_Tails: It will be really fun racing with Sonic. With Sonic on my side, there is no way we can lose._

_Sonic: Meh... it will be an honor racing with my buddy Tails. As long as i don't get my hair all wet, this will be a cakewalk._

TEAM 2: KNUCKLES AND TIKAL

RELATIONSHIP: ECHINAS (Or however you pronounce it)

Chloe: Knuckles and Tikal. Echinas that known each other a little. Probably.

(We see Knuckles and Tikal in a pre-show interview)

_Knuckles: Sheesh! I don't know why the author of this story put me with Tikal. But i think she is pretty fast. Let's see how well she can do._

_Tikal: I'm not really slow Knuckles._

_Knuckles: It's pronounced Knux._

TEAM 3: VECTOR AND ESPIO

RELATIONSHIP: AGENTS

Chloe: This is Vector and Espio. They are agents from Team Chaotix.

(We see Vector and Espio in an interview)

_Vector: WE ARE GOING TO ROCK THIS RACE! WATCH OUT FOOLS!_

_Espio: Err... right. I'm kinda happy that i get to race with Vector rather than the annoying bee Charmy. Although, i think Charmy is kinda fast on account of he is annoying. Who knows? He's probably more fast that Vector._

_Vector: I HEARD THAT!_

TEAM 4: AMY AND BIG

RELATIONSHIP: TEAMMATES

Chloe: This is Amy and Big. They are on Team Rose from Sonic Heroes.

(We see Amy and Big in an interview)

_Amy: I love to race with Sonic, but he is too fast, that i don't think i can catch up with him. So i picked Mr. Big to be my parter in this race. He might be slow, but he sure is strong._

_Big: ...Froggy..._

_Amy: ...And a bit dumb._

TEAM 5: CHARMY AND CREAM

RELATIONSHIP: MIGHT-BE-DATING

Chloe: This is Charmy and Cream. Maybe they are dating, maybe not. But i hope they are. They are my favorite coupling y'know.

(We see Charmy and Cream in an interview)

_Cream: Since my mother is sick and can't race with me, i picked Charmy to race with me instead. We known each other for a while._

_Charmy: Yup. I'm a little sad that Vecor chose Espio to race with him instead of me. But at least i got Cream instead. (Blush) She is kinda cute._

_Cream: (Smiles) Aww, thank you._

TEAM 6: SILVER AND BLAZE

RELATIONSHIP: EMERALD HUNTERS

Chloe: Silver and Blaze. They are emerald hunters from... err... what game is it called? Eh, who cares?

(We see Silver and Blaze in an interview)

_Blaze: Prepare for trouble._

_Silver: And make it double._

_Blaze: To protect the world from devestation._

_Silver: To unite our people within our nation._

_Blaze: ...JUST KIDDING! We are just regular fast creatures competing in a race._

_Silver: (Smirks) And we love to cause trouble._

TEAM 7: SHADOW AND ROUGE

RELATIONSHIP: ALLIES

Chloe: This is Shadow and Rouge. They are allies that work with each other for quite a while.

(We see Shadow and Rouge in an interview)

_Rouge: Between you and me, we are going to win the whole thing. As long as Shadow doesn't stop and talks to himself, we will do just fine._

_Shadow: (Talks to himself) Chaos emeralds... i need them._

_Rouge: (Groans) Oh brother._

TEAM 8: SALLY AND BUNNIE

RELATIONSHIP: BFF'S (Best Friends Forever)

Chloe: This is Sally and Bunnie. You never seen them in any games, or you never heard of them, but they are best friends forever from the Archie's Comics.

(We see Sally and Bunnie in an interview)

_Bunnie: It sucks that we are low-rated. Plus we never been shown in any Sonic games._

_Sally: I agree. But we should appear in any game by now._

_Bunnie: But trust me Sally. We won't._

TEAM 9: EGGMAN AND BOKKUN

RELATIONSHIP: VILLIAN AND ASSISTANT

Chloe: This is Eggman and Bokkun. A long-time villian of Sonic's, and his trusty assistant.

(We see Eggman and Bokkun in an interview)

_Eggman: You are looking at the winners right here folks. No matter what we do, we will take home the grand prize! BWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Bokkun: Err... just like the master said. We will win._

_Eggman: And if Bokkun screws anything up... HE'S FIRED!_

_Bokkun: (Gulp) I don't like the sound of that._

TEAM 10: JET AND WAVE

RELATIONSHIP: DATING ON AND OFF

Chloe: And finally, meet Jet and Wave. Dating birds, or should i say lovebirds, from Sonic Riders.

(We see Jet and Wave in an interview)

_Wave: Jet has better not look or see any other women out there. If he does, OOF! He is going to regret it._

_Jet: Hey! That lady over there has some wicked hair._

_(Wave punches Jet on the shoulder)_

_Jet: OWW! What's that for?!_

(We now cut back to Chloe the panda)

Chloe: And there we have it folks. Our 10 teams of 2. Who will walk away with a million golden rings? Meh, we just have to wait and see.

(Chloe turns to the teams)

Chloe: Hello fellow teams.

Jet: WHOA! You are pretty, man.

Wave: (Screams) JET!!!

Jet: Dude... was it something i said?

Chloe: (Groans) Let me go over the rules. Each leg has a pit stop. The team that arrives last will be eliminated. The last team standing will win a million golden rings.

Vector: SWEET! We are going to be rich! Say that again please.

Chloe: A million golden rings?

Vector: Yup! Can't wait till we win that dough.

Espio: Please Vector...

Chloe: As i was saying, your first clue is to finish the first act of whale island. After that, the rest is up to you. Any questions before we begin?

Sonic: Will there be non-elimination legs?

Chloe: Nope! The author of this story is too lazy to put up non-elimination legs.

Eggman: DARN YOU CHARMYNUTTY!

Amy: What about the prizes you give away to the team that finishes first in the leg?

Chloe: Yeah, there will be prizes.

Big: Will Froggy be in the race?

(Everybody was silent)

Chloe: That's an odd question. Anyways, before we begin the race, there is a few rules i have to add. One, Silver and Blaze, you cannot search for emeralds during the race.

Silver: Aww man!

Chloe: Two, Charmy and Cream, even though you both are 6 years-old, we can't go easy on you.

Cream: Yes ma'am.

Chloe: And three, Eggman and Bokkun, NO DIRTY TRICKS!

Eggman: D'OH!

Chloe: And as for the rest of you, race fair and square. Are you guys ready?

Sonic: Whenever you say the word.

Chloe: On your mark, get set, aww just go already.

(All 10 teams started running, but they accidently ran over Chloe, but they didn't care. The race has finally begun)

Chloe: (Coughs) Medic.


	2. Leg 1: I ask the questions

(We see all 10 teams racing to their first clue. Sonic and Tails arrive first, no shocker.)

**Sonic and Tails: Best Friends - 1st**

Tails: What does it say Sonic?

Sonic: (Rips clue) Finish act 1 of whale island.

(We hear Chloe's voice out of nowhere)

_Chloe: Teams must first finish the first act on Sonic Heroes called whales island. They will be Eggman's robots blocking their way, but hey, they are fighters, so they can handle it. Once they reach the spot of where the huge golden ring is, they will receive their next clue._

(We now cut back to the teams)

Tails: This is going to be fun.

Sonic: You said it, little buddy.

**Jet and Wave: Dating On and Off - 2nd**

Wave: (rip) Finish act 1 of whales island.

Jet: Sweet! Is it a boarding act?

Wave: No silly.

**Blaze and Silver: Emerald Hunters - 3rd**

Silver: (rip) Awesome! We can find emeralds in this easy act.

Blaze: But the rules say we can't search for emeralds.

Silver: D'oh!

**Charmy and Cream: Might-be-Dating - 4th**

Cream: (rip) Ready Charmy?

Charmy: Whenever you are, Cream.

**Shadow and Rouge: Allies - 5th**

Rouge: (groans) I can't believe these little rascals are ahead of us.

Shadow: Tell me about it.

Rouge: (rip) Lets go Shadow, and please, try not to stop and say weird stuff.

Shadow: I'll try.

**Knuckles and Tikal: Echinas - 6th**

Knuckles: (Rip) HA! I can do this with my arms tied behind my back. What about you Tikal?

Tikal: Well i-

Knuckles: Enough talk. Let's go!

**Espio and Vector: Agents - 7th**

Vector: Aww man! We can't even lose like this.

Espio: Seventh place isn't so bad Vector.

Vector: (Rip) Okay! Here we go!

**Sally and Bunnie: BFF's - 8th**

Bunnie: You don't think we'll be the first team out. Do you Sally?

Sally: Nonsense. Behind us is a big blue cat that is a slow runner, and 2 guys that can't even run.

Bunnie: That makes sense. (Rip) Now this i like.

**Amy and Big: Teammates - 9th**

Amy: It's okay Big. We'll catch up to them in no time.

Big: Okey dokey.

Amy: (rip) This will be a piece of cake.

Big: mmm... cake.

**Eggman and Bokkun: Villian and Assistant - Last**

Eggman: GAH! I'm not a very good runner! I'm a pilot for goodness sake!

Bokkun: But sir, have you ever tried-

Eggman: I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!!!

Bokkun: (Gulp) Y-yes sir.

Eggman: (Rip) Oh brother.

**Charmy and Cream: Might-Be-Dating - 4th**

Charmy: (Pants) My wings are getting tired.

Cream: Don't give up Charmy. We are halfway there.

Charmy: Hopefully.

**Knuckles and Tikal: Echinas - 6th**

Knuckles: I never get tired of running. Don't you Tikal?

Tikal: You sai-

Knuckles: That is what i like to hear.

Tikal: (Groans) Knuckles, everytime i say something, you interrupt me.

Knuckles: Well i like to make everything quick. And next time, call me Knux.

**Jet and Wave: Dating On and Off - 2nd**

Jet: Dude, can we slow down a little more? I'm getting dizzy riding around the loops.

Wave: That's the way the Sonic game is, Jet. And don't call me a dude. I'm a girl.

**Amy and Big: Teammates - 9th**

Amy: I can't believe we are still in 9th place.

Big: I'm tired.

Amy: Don't give up Mr Big. Stick by me and you'll be fine.

**Shadow and Rouge: Allies - 5th**

Rouge: You are doing great Shadow. I'm proud that you didn't stop and say weird things.

Shadow: (Stops) Chaos emeralds. Where are they?

Rouge: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Shadow: But the emeralds... i need them.

Rouge: Shut up about the emeralds and lets get a move on!

(By the time everyone was doing their first task, Sonic and Tails already did their task. They reached to their next clue)

**Sonic and Tails: Best Friends - 1st**

Tails: WE DID IT SONIC!

Sonic: And not even a sweat.

Tails: (Rips and reads clue) Take a water boat to act 2 of whales island.

Sonic: WHA?! uh-oh.

(We hear Chloe's voice again, out of nowhere)

_Chloe: Teams must now take a water boat to reach act 2 of whales island. Once their, they will receive their next clue. Doesn't sound hard, does it?_

(We now go back to Sonic and Tails)

Sonic: I'm not so sure about this tails. You know that i can't swim at all.

Tails: (Sigh) I'll drive.

Sonic: But you are only 8. Plus you don't have a drivers license.

Tails: It's now or never.

**Sally and Bunnie: BFF's - 7th**

Sally: (Screams)

Bunnie: What is it Sally?

Sally: I just broke a nail.

Bunnie: (Groans) Don't get into that.

**Eggman and Bokkun: Villian and Assistant - Last**

Bokkun: Sir, by my calculations, there is no way we can get to the pit stop on time.

Eggman: You are talking nonsense Bokkun! Believe me. I see Shadow stoping and talking to himself, so we will be fine.

Bokkun: You might be right sir.

Eggman: I AM RIGHT!

Bokkun: Yes sir.

**Blaze and Silver: Emerald Hunters - 2nd**

Blaze: (rip) Take a water boat to act 2 of whales island.

Silver: Bring it on! My legs will not stop running.

**Espio and Vector: Agents - 6th**

Vector: Come on Espio! We still have tome to pass up that black hedgehog that always talks to himself.

Espio: We already past him up.

Vector: ...oh.

**Jet and Wave: Dating On and Off - 3rd**

Jet: (rip) Aww man! I forgot to bring my board with!

Wave: We have no time for wakeboarding, Jet. We have to get to the pit stop on time before the black emo hedgehog and the gothic bat pass us up.

Jet: They won't possibly do that.

Wave: I think i'll drive.

**Charmy and Cream: Might-be-Dating - 4th**

Cream: (rip) Uh-oh. I think we are too young to drive, Charmy.

Charmy: Don't worry Cream. I've been a pilot on Team Chaotix, so you can let me handle it.

Cream: Oh okay. That will work out good.

**Knuckles and Tikal: Echinas - 5th**

Knuckles: (rip) You think we have enough time to catch up with those little rascals?

Tikal: I thi-

Knuckles: Well we just have to see.

Tikal: (Screams) WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!

Knuckles: Do what?

**Shadow and Rouge: Allies - 8th**

Shadow: (Stops) The pain... is growing...

Rouge: STOP IT SHADOW! We are behind 7 teams because of you! And if you keep that up, we will be behing 9 teams!

Shadow: But... the pain.

Rouge: (Growls)

**Espio and Vector: Agents - 6th**

Vector: (rip) Eh... You think you can drive Espio? I'm afraid the water will wash out my fire breath.

Espio: Yeah sure, whatever.

**Sonic and Tails: Best Friends - 1st**

Sonic: (Covers his eyes) Are we there yet?

Tails: We sure are sonic.

Sonic: (Sighs with relief) PHEW! And i thought i was going to drown. Nice driving Tails.

(Sonic and Tails ran to their next clue)

Sonic: (Rips and reads clue) Finish act 2 to the pit stop!

(Once again, we hear Chloe's voice out of nowhere)

_Chloe: Teams must finally finish act 2 of whales island, where they will find the pit stop. The last team to check in, will be eliminated. No kidding._

(We go back to Sonic and Tails)

Sonic: You ready little buddy?

Tails: Sure am!

**Sally and Bunnie: BFF's - 7th**

Sally: Boy. Getting past Sonic and Rouge was easy.

Bunnie: (rip) Ha! Good thing i got my drivers license!

Sally: You got a drivers license? I am so jealous.

Bunnie: Don't be. You'll get one soon.

**Blaze and Silver: Emerald Hunters - 2nd**

Silver: (rip) Aww shoot! And i was hoping to run even more.

Blaze: Look at the bright side. We still have plenty of time to reach the pit stop.

Silver: I guess you're right.

**Jet and Wave: Dating On and Off - 3rd**

Wave: (rip) About frikkin time!

Jet: Sweet. With us in 3rd place, there is no way we will be last.

**Amy and Big: Teammates - 8th**

Amy: (rip) I hope you are not afraid of water Mr Big, since you are a cat. (giggles)

Big: (Frowns) That's not very nice of you.

Amy: Aww don't worry. I was just playing with you. (smiles)

**Knuckles and Tikal: Echinas - 4th**

Tikal: (rip) We better hurry Knuckles, before the tea-

Knuckles: I've got it all covered, Tikal.

Tikal: (Angry) Why do i have to team up with the likes of you?

**Eggman and Bokkun: Villian and Assistant - Last**

Bokkun: I think i see the next clue sir.

Eggman: BWAHAHAHA! If Shadow and Rouge make one more stop, we will pass them up for sure!

**Shadow and Rouge: Allies - 9th**

Rouge: (rip) Let's go, doofus. And no more stops! Okay?

Shadow: Fine! If you can stop calling me names.

Rouge: Don't blackmail me.

**Charmy and Cream: Might-be-Dating - 5th**

Cream: (rip) YAY! We are almost there!

Charmy: YAHOO! I can't wait!

**Sonic and Tails: Best Friends - 1st**

Tails: Hey Sonic, is that the pit stop we see?

Sonic: I think it is, Tails. Let's run there fast.

(Sonic and Tails ran to the pit stop as fast as they can. They got there on time, as usual)

Owner: Welcome to Act 2 of whales island.

Sonic: Who are you?

Owner: I'm the owner! Didn't you heard of me?

Chloe: Ahem... may i speak?

Sonic: Oh sure. Sorry about that.

Chloe: Well... congratulations Sonic and Tails. You are the first team to arrive.

**SONIC AND TAILS - 1ST PLACE**

Tails: WE DID IT SONIC! WE GOTTEN HERE FIRST!

Sonic: Naturally.

Tails: So do we get a prize for arriving here first Chloe?

Chloe: Sure do. You each get 25000 rings.

Sonic: Sweet! Not bad. Good racing Tails.

Tails: It was worth it.

**Eggman and Bokkun: Villian and Assistant - Last**

Bokkun: (rip) So who should drive? You or me?

Eggman: DIDN'T I SAY TO YOU THAT I WILL ANSWER THE QUESTIONS?!

Bokkun: (Gulp) I'm really really sorry sir.

**Espio and Vector: Agents - 6th place**

Vector: (rip) Oh please let us arrive first. Please.

Espio: (Murders under breath) We won't.

Vector: I HEARD THAT!

Jet and Wave: Dating On and Off - 2nd

(Jet and Wave stepped on the mat)

Chloe: Jet and Wave... you are the second team to arrive.

**JET AND WAVE - 2ND PLACE**

Jet: Well, second place isn't so bad. Right Wave?

Wave: I was hoping for first, but second is alright.

**Sally and Bunnie: BFF's - 7th place**

Bunnie: (rip) I hope we can get there as quick as possible.

Sally: I'm onto you.

**Amy and Big: Teammates - 8th place**

Big: (rip) Yipee! We are almost there.

Amy: We have to run fast though Mr Big.

**Blaze and Silver: Emerald Hunters - 3rd**

(Blaze and Silver stepped on the mat)

Chloe: Blaze and Silver... you are the third team to arrive.

**BLAZE AND SILVER - 3RD PLACE**

Silver: Phew! What a workout.

Blaze: You see us as the winners Chloe. Once we cross the finish line, we will prove you wrong.

Chloe: (Angry) Don't start things with me, madame.

**Shadow and Rouge: Allies - 9th**

Rouge: (rip) Let this be a miracle, Shadow. NO STOPPING!

Shadow: I promise i won't stop.

Rouge: Good. Get that through your head.

**Eggman and Bokkun: Villian and Assistant - Last**

Eggman: (rip) You think we can get there on time, Bokkun?

Bokkun: I hope so, sir. If we don't, we are going to make ourself fools of being the first to go.

Eggman: GAH! I don't want to be the first to go! It makes me feel stupid. Lets get to the pit stop quick!

Bokkun: Right with you!

**Charmy and Cream: Might-be-Dating - 4th**

(Charmy and Cream stepped on the mat)

Chloe: Charmy and Cream... you are the fourth team to arrive.

**CHARMY AND CREAM - 4TH PLACE**

Cream: YAY! Wait till my mother hears about this.

Charmy: And wait till Espio and Vector hears about this. Did they finish this leg over us?

Chloe: Nope.

Charmy: YAY! WE BEATEN THEM!

Cream: (Giggles) Oh Charmy.

**Knuckles and Tikal: Echinas - 5th**

(Knuckles and Tikal stepped on the mat)

Chloe: Knuckles and Tikal... you are the fifth team to arrive.

**KNUCKLES AND TIKAL - 5TH PLACE**

Tikal: We could've gone alot faster if Knu-

Knuckles: Fifth place isn't so bad at all.

Tikal: (Groans)

**Espio and Vector: Agents - 6th**

(Espio and Vector stepped on the mat)

Chloe: Espio and Vector... you are the sixth team to arrive.

**ESPIO AND VECTOR - 6TH PLACE**

Vector: SHOOT! I was hoping to get in first.

Espio: (Murders under breath) Quit pouting.

**Shadow and Rouge: Allies - 9th**

Shadow: (Stops) My head... is sensing something...

Rouge: THAT DOES IT! If you stop one more time, then i will never get to see you again!

Shadow: But... i love you.

Rouge: (Stunned) EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! GROSS!

**Sally and Bunnie: BFF's - 7th**

(Sally and Bunnie stepped on the mat)

Chloe: Sally and Bunnie... you are the seventh team to arrive.

**SALLY AND BUNNIE - 7TH PLACE**

(Both Sally and Bunnie shreaked)

Bunnie: Is this for real?

Chloe: I never tell lies.

Bunnie: AWESOME!

**Amy and Big: Teammates - 8th place**

(Amy and Big stepped on the mat)

Chloe: Amy and Big... you are the eighth team to arrive.

**AMY AND BIG - 8TH PLACE**

Amy: (Sighs with relief) That was a close one. Good race Mr Big.

Big: (Smiles)

**Shadow and Rouge: Allies - 9th/Last**

Rouge: THEY ARE IN FRONT OF US! HURRY SHADOW! HURRY!

Shadow: I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!

**Eggman and Bokkun: Villian and Assistant - 9th/Last**

Eggman: MOVE IT BOKKUN, OR WE WILL BE THE FIRST ONES OUT!

Bokkun: YES SIR!

(Both teams runned as fast as they can. They ran and ran, but the one team ran pass the other team really fast. One team has finally reached the pit stop, and that team is...)

Chloe: Eggman and Bokkun... you are the ninth team to arrive!

**EGGMAN AND BOKKUN - 9TH PLACE**

Eggman: YAHOO! WE DID IT!

Bokkun: Wow! That was a close call for both of us.

Eggman: Sure is Bokkun. You are getting a raise.

Bokkun: (Excited) Really?

Eggman: (Nods)

Bokkun: Oh thank you sir! Thank you thank you thank you!

Eggman: Yeah yeah!

(After Eggman and Bokkun celebrate their victory, Shadow and Rouge arrived at the pit stop)

Chloe: Shadow and Rouge... you are the last team to arrive.

**SHADOW AND ROUGE - LAST PLACE**

Rouge: WHAT?!

Shadow: This can't be...

Chloe: Sorry to say this, but you both been eliminated from the race.

Rouge: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SHADOW! (Stomps off the mat)

Chloe: What did you do to her Shadow?

Shadow: I can't explain.

(We see Shadow and Rouge in an interview)

_Rouge: WE WERE ELIMINATED FIRST! That is the only nightmare on this show that i don't want to happen to us, but it happened! We would've won the whole thing if Shadow didn't quit talking to himself. I am never going to see him again as long as i live!_

_Shadow: I thought we had the furthest to go on account of we were both over-rated, but i guess that didn't work out to well... maybe..._

(Shadow tried to talk to Rouge about how sorry he is, but Rouge slapped him and walked away)

CURRENT STANDINGS:

1. Sonic and Tails

2. Jet and Wave

3. Blaze and Silver

4. Charmy and Cream

5. Knuckles and Tikal

6. Espio and Vector

7. Sally and Bunnie

8. Amy and Big

9. Eggman and Bokkun

10. Shadow and Rouge (ELIMINATED)


End file.
